A variety of chromophors exhibiting fluoresence, chemiluminescence, luminescence or absorption of analytical value, can be derivatized to maleic or phthalic diamides. The maleic or phthalic moiety of the chromophoric compounds contributes to the photochemical stability retarding the bleaching effect of ultraviolet light. Furthermore, the maleic or phthalic moiety so produced has an effect on the basic characteristics of certain classes of chromophors resulting in chromophors with superior characteristics.
The novel compounds are intended for use in analytical techniques for the detection and measurement of biological and clinical compounds of interest. Typical examples of such components are bacteria, viruses, enzymes, blood groups, drugs and hormones.
It is known that fluorescent groups such as fluorescein have been used in a variety of analytical techniques for the detection and measurement of biological compounds of interest. Analytical techniques employing fluorescein or fluorescent derivatives such as for example fluorescein isothiocyanate do undergo bleaching when exposed to ultraviolet light resulting quickly to loss of fluoresence.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide maleic or phthalic diamides of chromophors exhibiting superior stability over the native chromophors.
A further object of this invention is to provide novel maleic or phthalic diamide derivatives of chromophors which will exhibit distinct fluoresence excitation and emission spectra, corresponding to that of the specific class of chromophors.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, the preferred embodiments will be described in detail. It is not intended to limit the invention to the specific forms disclosed. On the contrary, it is intented to cover all modifications and alternative forms falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as expressed in the appended claims.